LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P7/Transcript
(The heroes inside are seen watching Blake fight against Grimoire) Alex:..... Erin: Blake.... (Blake's mom Rebecca then goes up to the window) Rebecca: Blake?? Alex: ! Rebecca stay back! Its not safe! Rebecca: My son is out there fighting a monster! Don't tell me what's safe! Erin: Well that thing's after you! Miles: Going out there's gonna get you killed! Rebecca: But my son- Alex: He'll be okay! Rebecca: How do you know that?! Alex: Because! We have hope! Rebecca:..... (Rebecca looks at Blake) Rebecca: Blakie... (Blake is then seen clashing with Grimoire) Grimoire: I see your mom standing with your friends Blake! Why don't I charge in and finish her off?! Blake H: YOU'RE NOT GOING A SINGLE STEP NEAR HER!!! (Blake releases a blast of light that pushes Grimoire back) Grimoire: That's right Demon! Make killing you worth the effort! Blake H: *Growls* Grimoire: Because the more you fight, the longer her death lasts! Blake H: *Eyes widen in anger* Grimoire: *Smirk* (Blake clenches a fist in anger) Blake H: Grimoire... (Blake's light glows) Blake H: You will not.... (Suddenly black starts to appear) Blake H: *Voice starts to change* Lay a finger on.... Grimoire: ??? (The heroes look confused) Alex: Blake? (Blake's eyes open to reveal red) Blake H: *Demonic voice* MY MOTHER!!!! (Blake lets out an explosion of darkness) Erin: WHOA!! Jack; WHAT THE HELL!?!? Rebecca: B-Blake???? Grimoire: Well now. This is different. Blake H: BASTARD!!! (Blake charges toward Grimoire who easily dodges him) Grimoire: Now you're getting reckless. (Grimoire punches Blake) Blake H:... Grimoire: Hmm? Blake H: Try harder then THAT!!! (Blake punches back) Grimoire: HNN!! (Grimoire lands into a tree) Grimoire: *Thinking* That attack. That...power! (Grimoire looks at Blake) Grimoire: *Thinking* He really IS like his father... (Grimoire gets up) Grimoire: *Thinking* I need to retreat. I can't fight this form of his alone. (Grimoire is charge up dark energy) Blake H: *Demonic voice* DIIIIIE!!! (Blake fires) Grimoire: *Snarls* FINE THEN!!! (Grimoire holds up both hands and holds the attack back) Grimoire: *Growls* ENOUGH!!!! (Grimoire vanishes into a puff of smoke, avoiding the attack and retreating for good) Blake H: !!! *Growls* DAMMIT!!! (More darkness seeps out) Blake H: COME BACK AND FIGHT!! I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU AAAAAAAAAAALL!!! Alex: BLAKE!!!! (Blake turns to see the Defenders gathered outside) Blake H: YOU!!! Alex: Blake! Erin: What the hell is going on with you?! Blake H: I-.... (Blake looks at his shadowy hand) Blake H:... Rebecca: Blake? (Blake looks to see his mother) Blake H:... Mom.... (The darkness starts to leave Blake) Blake H: I-I..... (Blake then passes out and falls down) Rebecca: Blake?? Ian: Ah crap! Blake! (Rebecca and Ian rush over. Rebecca holds up Blake) Rebecca: Blake? Blake honey are you all right? Say something! (Blake remains unconscious. Ian puts a hand on his forehead) Ian: He's burning up! Rebecca: What's wrong with him?! Ian: I'll figure that out later! Guys! Help me get him inside! Jin: I'm on it! (Team Ace rushes and helps carry Blake) Devon: Come on, let's get him to his room! Jason: Right! (The group heads inside with the others following. It then cuts to later on as Blake is seen sleeping on his bed) Blake H:...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts